1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of Related Art
The applicant filed an application bearing the number of U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,743, which relates to a button mounted on one side of a showerhead to select the desired types of water streams exiting the showerhead. The mechanism use in deriving the desired types of water streams is by blocking of a movable flapper to a first outlet or a second outlet. The flapper has an annular sealing packing retaining ring protruding on a surface of the flapper to provide a watertight seal when blocking the first outlet or the second outlet. However, the annular sealing packing retaining ring may be damaged due to long-term use because the rubbing against a surface defining the first outlet and the second outlet during operation. Furthermore, adding the annular sealing packing retaining ring onto the surface of the flapper requires a manufacturing process which is able to be further simplified.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a showerhead to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a showerhead, such that the showerhead is able to spray different kinds of shower jets.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a showerhead with a controlling device to provide different kinds of shower jets, such that the controlling device has a simple structure which is easy to manufacture and convenient to repair.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.